


kick off them shoes

by iwatobiaquarium (daleked)



Series: Almost Unreal [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7577071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleked/pseuds/iwatobiaquarium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Hey,” Jesse says, pushing the brim of his hat up and grinning brightly.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Nice Ass breezes right by, not even sparing him a glance. “I don’t speak English.”</em>
</p><p>Hanzo and McCree's story, set before Almost Unreal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kick off them shoes

**Author's Note:**

> Hanzo and McCree's story.

They’re having a break on set. It’s hotter out here in New Mexico-- everything is. The sun, the breeze, the ladies. And sometimes, the men too. There’s a handsome guy all dressed up prim and proper in a business suit even in the sweltering heat, talking some things over with the producer. Even from here it’s clear as day that Jesse could flick pennies at that ass and have them bounce right off. When the discussion concludes, Jesse shifts his chair so that he’s right between Nice Ass and the door.

“Hey,” Jesse says, pushing the brim of his hat up and grinning brightly.

Nice Ass breezes right by, not even sparing him a glance. “I don’t speak English.”

That is how Jesse McCree falls in love while filming _High Noon_.

+

“Seriously, who was that?” Jesse asks. “Come on, someone’s gotta know.”

Zarya puts her feet up on the table. “If I tell you, will you stop asking?”

“Why do you think I’m asking?” Jesse shoots back, and Zarya grins. As far as co-stars go, Zarya is beyond awesome. In High Noon, she plays the main antagonist-- a Russian scientist working to meddle with the laws of physics themselves. Outside of the role (that has her flexing threateningly in a white lab coat), Zarya is unfailingly nice. The fact that she can bench press Jesse only makes him happier. 

She puts her script down on the table. “Shimada Hanzo. His family owns shares in this company and he’s just checking in to make sure everything runs smoothly.”

Jesse sits up. “And?”

“And that’s all I know,” Zarya says, nudging him with her foot. “Now, let’s read for tomorrow’s scenes.”

+

“Let me take you out to dinner,” Jesse says, and Hanzo raises an eyebrow at him. They’re alone in the meeting room, and Jesse’s finished filming for the day. He’s even changed into a grimy grey henley that Zarya picked out. And Hanzo’s finally loosened his tie.

“Why?”

Jesse stares at him incredulously. “Okay, first off, I know you speak English, and you speak it well. Second, it’s because you’re hot and I'm hot, and we should be doing something that isn’t just sitting and talking.”

Hanzo doesn’t respond, and Jesse leans in. “I really want to see what you’d look like in my bed. Not this shitty trailer bed, but an actual bed. In the morning. When you’re all slow and dazed and I can kiss you anywhere I like because you’re too sleepy to care.”

Hanzo looks at the floor, but it’s too late. Jesse catches sight of the slow spread of red rising up from his neck, and grins.

“Is that a yes?”

Hanzo looks up defiantly. “It’s not a no. You had better impress me, Jesse McCree.”

+

And Jesse probably does impress him, because when they finish filming _High Noon_ , Hanzo doesn’t pack up and leave immediately. He lingers around Jesse’s flat in Santa Fe, and wakes up bleary in the morning, and kisses Jesse right back when he wants to.

That is, until Jesse gets notice from his agent that he’s got another thing to film elsewhere. He sits Hanzo down at the end of the day, in the bed that Jesse’s come to see as _theirs_ instead of just his. “I got a job that isn’t here,” Jesse says, and explains everything. 

He’s almost ready for Hanzo to say something along the lines of “that’s fine, I have to go back to Japan anyway,” and pack and disappear in the morning. And that’s fine. It is. 

It’s not as though he’s fallen in love with Hanzo, after all. It’s not like he’ll miss coming home after a long day of filming to Hanzo sitting on the couch staring at his laptop and typing painfully slowly and protesting when Jesse comes over to distract him. It’s not like he’ll miss waking up to Hanzo-- who gets up ridiculously in the morning, by the way-- using up all the hot water in the shower. And it’s not like he’ll miss when the lights are off and Hanzo is flush against him, skin to skin, and he says things that Jesse is sure he’d never hear from Hanzo in the light of day.

Things like _stay with me_ , that sort of thing.

“I have an apartment there,” Hanzo says hesitantly, breaking Jesse out of his thoughts. “You could come live with me. If you want.” And Jesse kisses him, biting little marks all the way up his jaw possessively, and Hanzo winds his arms around Jesse.

They’ll be fine after all.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/iwatobio) or [tumblr](http://iwatobiaquarium.tumblr.com/).


End file.
